Tentacle rape
by InvaderSil
Summary: En el futuro lejano, Zim viola a Dib con los tentáculos de su Pak ...


_Prologo:_

_Esta historia se sitúa después los eventos transcurridos en la historia original. Invasor Dib no pudo tomar control del planeta natal de Zim, a pesar de detener el plan "Ruina Inevitable 2" (Ahí van dos planes inevitables que han sido evitados lol)_

_Zim y Dib ahora viven en el espacio, cada uno en sus respectivas naves. Los dos viajan de planeta en planeta, explorando nuevos horizontes y retándose en cada encuentro (además de dedicarse a huir del alcance de los Más Altos, que les odian profundamente por destrozar por completo sus planes de conquista). _

_Para hacer frente a Dib, Zim modificó su propio cuerpo, ganando altura, hasta quedar a la par con el humano. Aún mantiene en secreto su fórmula misteriosa para modificar su tamaño._

_Tanto Zim como Dib siguen persiguiéndose mutuamente y maquinando planes para destruirse el uno al otro, a pesar de ser consientes de que algo más a surgido entre ellos, a parte del odio y un claro sentimiento de admiración surgido durante la guerra. Siguen jugando al mismo "juego" macabro que solían jugar de niños … Hasta que un día, Zim se cansa de ese juego y decide hacer algo inesperado …_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tentacle rape<em> **

Un joven moreno corría desesperado por los pasillos de su gigantesca nave estelar, la cual vagaba por una misteriosa zona perdida en medio del espacio exterior, surcando el espacio en medio de la nada.

Su cabello era negro azabache, como la noche, y sus ojos eran del color del oro puro, es decir, de un dorado brillante y profundo. Tenía aproximadamente dieciocho años, aunque el traje de guerrero espacial que llevaba, el cual consistía en un mono azul oscuro lleno de adornos de color platino, le hacía aparentar un poco más de edad de la que ya tenía. En su cuello llevaba colgada una medalla imperial, con extraños símbolos alienígenas. Mientras, en la parte superior de su traje, justo en la zona del pecho, podía distinguirse el emblema que le caracterizaba: un símbolo azulado muy curioso, en forma de ojo.

Sin embargo, su vestimenta no estaba en la mejores condiciones en estos momentos. Sus ropas se encontraban desgarradas por muchas zonas claramente visibles. Tenían múltiples rasguños. Lucía como si unas garras afiladas como cuchillas hubiesen destrozado el tejido a base de fieros manotazos y arañazos rabiosos.

Las marcas de esas garras fueron provocadas por un ser sin igual, con el que ese joven había luchado hace escasos minutos. Un ser al que hace mucho tiempo atrás bautizó como su némesis.

Su más grande rival.

Su eterna obsesión.

Un ser que todavía le perseguía incansable por toda la nave …

El moreno sentía que le observaban ... Sentía el peligro. Su mente le gritaba que debía correr. Casi podía oír esos gritos resonando en su cráneo insistentemente. Debía huir muy, muy lejos, antes de que su némesis le atrapase. Antes de que no hubiese salvación ni vuelta atrás.

El joven resopló, inseguro y asustado. Estaba desarmado y debilitado. Sus pulmones clamaban por oxigeno, agotados por tan apresurada carrera. El eco de sus propios pasos atropellados resonaba constantemente sobre la superficie de metal, creando un sonoro estruendo con cada pisada. El sonido de sus jadeos y su respiración acelerada y descompasada inundaban el pasillo vacio, tan oscuro y desolado.

El joven se detuvo al fin, incapaz de seguir huyendo por más tiempo. Apoyó su hombro en la fría pared de acero, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Sentía sus piernas temblar, como si fuesen de gelatina. Su cuerpo entero parecía estremecerse, siendo víctima del miedo y el horror que le invadían.

Ese ser … ese _alien _que había invadido su base hace escasos minutos no descansaría hasta que el joven cayese en sus garras. Y esta vez, ese alien no buscaba su muerte precisamente …

Esta vez no. De él buscaba otra cosa …

Algo muy diferente.

Lo vio en esos ojos centelleantes …

Durante la lucha, esos ojos carmesí, tan vivos y cautivantes, parecieron brillar con lujuria frente a él, mostrándole un sentimiento prohibido. Su solo recuerdo provocó que un escalofrío recorriese su columna vertebral.

Eso estaba mal. Eso estaba muy mal. Cualquier tipo de relación con ese ser, ese _monstruo_, no podía ser correcta. No eran de la misma especie. Y además eran dos chicos. No podía ser …

Esto era una locura …

De pronto, un ruido alerto al joven, cuyo nombre era Dib. El moreno se sobresalto, alzando la mirada y girándose bruscamente hacia atrás.

En medio de la oscuridad, una sombra asechaba entre las tinieblas. Unos ojos rojo sangre resplandecían en las sombras, mostrándose temibles e implacables.

El corazón de Dib dio un vuelco y reanudo su carrera, pero desafortunadamente no llegó muy lejos, puesto que algo agarró con firmeza su pierna, provocando que el joven tropezase y cayese al suelo, quedando tumbado bocabajo contra el frio y duro suelo.

Reprimiendo un quejido de dolor, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se ampliaron aterrorizados al comprobar lo que le tenía cautivo.

Una cosa … no … u-un … un _tentáculo_ se encontraba enredado en su pierna derecha. Era de un color extraño, entre morado y rojo oscuro, bastante llamativo. Tenía un grosor medio, comparable a un brazo, aunque un poco más delgado. Se daba cierto parecido con los típicos tentáculos que había en el interior de la antigua casa del alien en la Tierra, pero a la vez, ambos tentáculos eran muy distintos. Los otros eran mecánicos, mientras que este otro parecía … orgánico … o algo así. Su textura era … curiosa, por decirlo de alguna forma. Era muy flexible y viscoso. Soltaba un liquido blanquecino cuyo olor era extrañamente … agradable … cautivante, como si se tratase de algún tipo de afrodisiaco.

Dib contuvo el aliento. Se sentía acorralado. Con el corazón acelerado, miró de nuevo a la figura oculta entre las sombras.

Un rápido vistazo le bastó para darse cuenta de que aquel tentáculo estaba conectado a la espada del ser que lo miraba fijamente. Un ser que conocía desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás y que reconocería en cualquier parte: … Zim.

Su eterno némesis.

Ese … esa c-cosa extraña que le mantenía sujeto por la pierna estaba conectada al Pak de su incansable enemigo. Zim parecía controlar al tentáculo.

Dib estaba a punto de gritarle que le soltara, cuando de pronto sintió un cosquilleo en su extremidad.

Giró bruscamente su cabeza y miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta de que el tentáculo ascendía lentamente por su pierna, enroscándose más en ella, para el horror de Dib, quien contemplaba con lagrimas de puro terror como el tentáculo ganaba terreno sobre su cuerpo.

Desesperado, trató de ponerse de pie, ignorando las protestas de sus maltratados músculos.

De nuevo, no pudo cumplir con su cometido. Otro tentáculo se enroscó en su cuello, sin ejercer presión, pero dejándolo sin aliento debido al brusco tirón ejercido.

Lanzó un gritó y luchó contra sus agarres, consiguiendo ponerse al fin de pie con grandes esfuerzos. Si el suelo no hubiese sido de acero, estaba seguro de que sus uñas hubieran dejado marca, por la fuerza empleada al arrastrarse por el suelo en busca de su liberación.

Una vez de pie, trató de dar un paso. Sin embargo, otros dos nuevos tentáculos atraparon los brazos del terco humano con fuerza y firmeza, negándole la huida. Otro más se enroscó en su pierna izquierda, dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado.

Su cuerpo tembló violentamente mientras aquellas cosas lo elevaban del suelo con brusquedad. Lo alzaron en el aire, y una vez allí, lo obligaron a colocarse en una posición … sugerente. Los tentáculos lo colocaron bocarriba y se enroscaron alrededor de sus muslos, obligándole a abrir las piernas contra su voluntad. Ante eso, Dib forcejeó y vociferó miles de insultos mientras agitaba sus brazos temblorosos en el aire.

Un sonrojo de pura vergüenza no tardó en teñir sus mejillas.

De nada sirvió su forcejeo.

Ante su lucha, el alien que controlaba aquellos tentáculos provocó que estos se aferrasen aun más a los brazos de Dib. Una vez sujetos sus brazos, hizo que los tentáculos colocasen los brazos de Dib por encima de su cabeza. Esos … esas "_cosas"_ … se envolvieron en sus muñecas, atándolas la una a la otra, como si fuesen esposas, para inmovilizarlo completamente.

Cuando el humano trató de gritar, dos tentáculos se retorcieron alrededor de su boca, cumpliendo el papel de mordazas y acallando cualquier insulto dirigido a Zim: su nuevo captor.

Varios gemidos de protesta resonaron fuertemente en la sala, siendo ligeramente silenciados por "Las Cosas", tal y como Dib las denomino .

Finalmente, cuando Dib estuvo completamente sujeto, Zim salió de la oscuridad, revelándose ante el humano. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, el extraterrestre caminó a paso lento hacia su cautivo, mirándolo muy fijamente. Al llegar hasta él, sus hipnotizantes ojos rubí le examinaron con notorio interés.

Allí permaneció durante un breve periodo de tiempo, simplemente observando como el moreno forcejeaba y le miraba con aquella fulminante y excitante mirada. Dib simplemente le devolvía la mirada, expresando en ella toda la ardiente furia y la humillación que sentía.

Finalmente, Zim embozó una sonrisa de superioridad, dejando que los tentáculos que impedían hablar a Dib se alejasen ligeramente de su boca.

El humano no tardó en hablar. Su rabia impregnaba cada una de sus palabras.

- "¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito monstruo espacial!"

- "¡No creo que estés ahora mismo en una buena posición para decirme eso, apestoso DIB! " –replicó el alien, gritando con énfasis su nombre. Dio una rápida ojeada a su presa y sonrió. – "… aunque … tu _'posición'_ ahora mismo no está nada mal …" - añadió en un susurro.

- "¿Q-Qué?"

- "¿Estás sordo, Dib-Humano? Desde luego, tu raza no sirve ni para escuchar lo que se les dice."

- "¡Mejor cierra esa asquerosa boca alienígena y respóndeme! … ¿Q-Qué demonios e-estás …? – tuvo que dejar de hablar, para dirigir una mirada desconfiada a las cosas que lo sujetaban. Tomó aliento e intentó ignorarlas lo mejor que pudo antes de reunir el valor para hablar.

- "¿Q-Qué haciendo, Z-Zim?" - preguntó el humano intentando retener el pánico en su voz. Giró su cabeza para impedir que los tentáculos rozasen sus labios y los humedeciesen con esa extraña y viscosa sustancia que los impregnaba. – "¿Qué son estas cosas?"

No obtuvo respuesta.

En cambio, sintió un cosquilleo cerca de su ombligo.

Su mirada angustiada se dirigió hacia esa zona. Así pudo ser testigo de cómo aquella _"cosa"_ se colaba por una de la muchas aberturas de su vestimenta hecha tirones. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando sintió como ese tentáculo recorría tembloroso todo su abdomen.

Desde el otro lado, cálidas sensaciones inundaron los sentidos del Irken. El sensible tentáculo conectaba directamente con el Pak de Zim. A su vez, el Pak conectaba directamente con todo su ser, su mente y su cuerpo. Ese hecho le permitía a Zim sentir el tacto de la piel del humano por medio del tentáculo, e incluso intensificar esa sensación táctil a través de sus microsensores, provocando una oleada de placer cuando este recorría al humano de arriba a abajo. Sentía el irresistible calor de ese cuerpo terrícola. La suavidad de esa deliciosa piel, tan caliente y sublime.

Gotas de sudor resbalaron sensual y lentamente por la piel del joven, que comenzó a retorcerse de nuevo, gimiendo ante el extraño contacto que alborotaba sus sentidos. Sus respiración su aceleró, al igual que su desbocado corazón, que latía con fuerza, y más aun sabiendo que Zim lo observaba fijamente con esos ojos carmesí resplandeciendo con lujuria.

- "Z-Zim … ¡Z-Zi-!" – gimió sonoramente soltando un grito ahogado al sentir como el tentáculo llegó hasta su pecho y jugueteaba con su pezón, ejerciendo movimientos circulares en torno a él.

La punta del tentáculo se enroscó en su pezón y lo retorció levemente. Un grito escapó de los labios de Dib. Forcejeó, intentando apartarse. Sin embargo no lo consiguió.

La punta del tentáculo presionó en el centro de su pezón sonrosado, mientras el viscoso fluido blanquecino resbalaba por su pecho, erizándole por completo cada poro de la piel.

Un nuevo tentáculo tomó el otro pezón. Este tentáculo, al contrario que el anterior, poseía un extremo en forma de ventosa. Este tentáculo serpenteó por su pecho proporcionándole pecaminosas caricias, antes de llegar al pezón y comenzar a succionarlo con ganas, ganándose unos cuantos quejidos ahogados por parte de Dib, quien luchaba por retener la compostura. Su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, asustando ante tantas sensaciones. Su respiración se encontrada agitada y su pecho se movía rítmicamente, respirando entre jadeos entrecortados.

Dentro, desde el interior hueco de la ventosa, sobresalió una pequeña especie de lengua bípeda, que jugueteó con su pezón y con su cuerpo caliente. Con su tacto proporcionó una pequeña descarga eléctrica que hizo vibrar de placer todo su ser.

Otro tentáculo se encaminó hacia su entrepierna. Su punta rozó juguetonamente el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en sus ajustados pantalones. El tentáculo se restregó contra ese bulto, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, cada vez con mayor intensidad, provocando un deliciosa fricción.

Mientras esto sucedía, dos ojos carmesí lo observaban todo. Su lengua relamía sus labios con deleite, cegado ante las placenteras sensaciones que llegaban a su Pak a través de los tentáculos. Su cuerpo alienígena experimentaba un éxtasis delicioso. Las sensaciones se intensificaban aun más al observar la hermosa vista que tenía ante sí …

… Observando a Dib, sonrojado y extasiado, gimiendo sonoramente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de retener su grito de placer. Sus ojos vidriosos reflejaban su lujuria. De su boca abierta escapaba un hilillo de saliva. Una expresión de gozo prohibido le delataba. Temblores recorrían su cuerpo humano, que parecía en llamas ante el calor abrasador que sentía.

- "A-aaah … ¡Z-Zim… det … detente!" – repetía entre jadeos y gemidos sensuales.

Zim no lo resistió, y se aproximó hasta él. Deseaba tocarlo con sus propias manos, además de con sus múltiples extremidades. Deseaba besarlo con pasión. Deseaba sumergirse por completo en su obsesión. En esta ocasión, quería dejar su orgullo y terquedad de lado por una vez en su vida y escuchar lo que su corazón decía.

Y así, sin detener sus caricias con sus tentáculos, se acercó con cuidado hasta el humano. Su mano tomó la barbilla del moreno y le obligó a reunir sus miradas. Ojos vidriosos y en éxtasis se contemplaron profundamente, como si se vieran por primera vez en la vida. Acto seguido, dos bocas se reunieron bruscamente en un beso pasional. Labios chocaron sintiendo su delicada textura. La curiosa lengua del alien invadió lujuriosa la cavidad del otro, explorando su humedad, calidez y dulce esencia. Con esa lengua invadió la boca de su presa, saboreandola, jugando e incitando al humano.

Cuando el beso se detuvo, ambos se separaron jadeando, unidos por un hilillo de saliva.

Dib levantó su vista con sus ojos nublados por el placer.

Entonces ... se dio cuenta ...

Sus ojos se ampliaron con temor.

Estaba mostrando a su enemigo _mortal_ su lado más debil.

Grave error.

Se estaba dejando _"hacer"_. Y no solo eso. Estaba a punto de corresponder a Zim.

A su _enemigo_ …

Oh Dios, todo esto se sentía tan bien … pero estaba tan _mal_.

Esto estaba mal. Esto estaba muy mal.

_Debía detenerlo._

Avergonzado y confuso, Dib procuró no mirar a Zim. Si lo hacía, sentía que se perdería a sí mismo ante el placer.

El humano cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Sacando fuerzas de la nada, volvió a forcejear. Un fiero mordisco en un tentáculo cercano a su boca provocó que Zim gritara de dolor y aflojara su agarre, dándole a Dib la oportunidad de escapar.

De un tirón, el humano cayó al suelo e intentó reanudar su carrera.

...

No llegó a dar ni tres pasos …

Un montón de tentáculos le sujetaron con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Un colérico alien le miraba enojado, soltando llamas de furia en sus centelleantes iris.

- "Si no lo quieres por las buenas lo tendrás por las malas,_ Dib_" – exclamó a pleno pulmón, con evidente rabia en su tono de voz. Se sentía furioso …

... y se sentía herido por tal rechazo.

El extraterrestre alzó su puño hacia el frente bruscamente, y con ese simple gesto los tentáculos comenzaron a desgarrar violentamente las ropas que Dib llevaba puestas.

Por mucho que este protesto, nada pudo hacer para evitar que esas cosas le desnudaran rápidamente y sin ningún cuidado o delicadeza. Su cara se volvió totalmente roja de vergüenza ante los ojos de Zim, quien permaneció allí, enfurecido, examinando su desnudez con máximo detalle.

Oh dios … no se lo podía creer.

¡Estaba _desnudo _frente a Zim!

Oh dios …

Sentía la urgente necesidad de que la tierra se lo tragase allí mismo, pero aunque eso fuese mínimamente posible en la vida real , ahora mismo era imposible … estaban en el espacio … y ahí mucha tierra no abundaba precisamente …

Sin más opción, Dib gritó y pataleó con obstinada terquedad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que dos fuertes tentáculos se enroscaron en sus muslos. El moreno cerró sus piernas, pero los tentáculos le obligaban a abrirlas cada vez más, hasta que quedó totalmente expuesto ante el alien. Los tentáculos ataron sus muñecas y le elevaron.

Y así, el humano quedó suspendido en el aire … con sus piernas abiertas, su pene erecto y su entrada vergonzosamente expuestos en toda su gloria …

… la cara de Dib no podía estar más roja.

El cuerpo del humano se paralizó totalmente cuando sintió la punta delgada y viscosa de un tentáculo rozando la entrada de su ano.

Nuevas protestas fueron acalladas por un grueso tentáculo que se introdujo sin previo aviso en su boca.

Dib amplió sus ojos a más no poder. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos ,mientras su boca era forzada a abrirse y el tentáculo se movía dentro de ella a ritmo lento. Sus gritos ahogados eran acallados por "la cosa", que cubría por completo su boca y cuya punta fina jugueteaba con su lengua.

Mientras, dos tentáculos se ocuparon de sus pezones nuevamente, retorciéndolos y pellizcandolos en busca de estimulación.

A su vez, el tentáculo situado cerca de su entrada comenzó a retorcerse y a juguetear con su ano. El tentáculo temblaba e introducía su delgada punta dentro de él, para luego sacarla y reanudar las caricias. Al cabo de un breve periodo de tiempo, Dib movía su caderas inconscientemente, intentando intensificar el contacto.

Otro tentáculo hueco en forma de ventosa se unió al juego, y comenzó a masajear su pene. Luego, repentinamente, tras masajear el miembro duro y erecto, lo engulló y comenzó succionarlo con fuerza.

Dib gimió a través del tentáculo que obstruía su boca. Jadeos intensos escaparon de sus labios al sentir como esa ventosa succionaba su pene y lo introducía en su blando y cálido interior, sintiendo las viscosas y húmedas paredes presionando magistralmente su miembro y volviéndolo loco de placer .

Dib no pudo soportarlo más. Ante tanto estimulo, su cuerpo explotó en deleite. Sintió un calor en su miembro palpitante, y con un sonoro gemido se corrió allí mismo.

Resopló agotado. Sus jadeos eran fuertes y eróticos. Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y se iba a desmayar.

Sin embargo, Zim aún no estaba satisfecho.

Deseaba _más_.

Más de esas sensaciones.

Más placer.

Más Dib …

Quería que su cuerpo se estremeciera junto al humano. Quería toda la adrenalina y todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

Quería contemplar la expresión extasiada de Dib hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Sin darle tregua, Zim siguió estimulándole. Los jadeos del alien eran tan profundos y agitados como los de su némesis.

Un tentáculo comenzó a penetrar el ano del moreno. Esta vez con más fuerza y rapidez, llegando cada vez más profundo. Una vez dilatada su entrada por estas acciones, un nuevo tentáculo hizo aparición.

No era un tentáculo cualquiera. Su color era más oscuro que el resto y se movía con más agilidad. Era el tentáculo central. El más sensible y con el mayor numero de nervios y sensores.

El tentáculo se introdujo desesperadamente en el interior del joven, que soltó un quejido al sentir como ese tentáculo, de mayor grosor que el anterior, se movía dentro de él.

Inmerso en su éxtasis, el humano sintió de pronto una presencia. Zim se encontraba frente a él. Dib no tenía ni la menor idea de en qué momento Zim se había acercado a él. Solo sabía que su cuerpo ardía, que su pene volvía a estar erecto y que quería besar al alíen con pasión y desespero, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, el extraterrestre se inclinó, besando al humano con lujuria y delicadeza. Las manos de Zim recorrían su cuerpo mientras lo seguía penetrando.

Ambos gritaron cuando sintieron que llegaron al climax. Zim se corrió, soltando un liquido blanquecino por la extremidad del tentáculo y Dib se estremeció en sus brazos, corriéndose a la par.

Gritos de placer inundaron la sala.

Luego ... todo quedó en calma.

Jadeos eran el único sonido que rompía el silencio.

Los tentáculos de Zim se retiraron lentamente, volviendo nuevamente al interior del Pak. Zim sostuvo a Dib en su brazos cuando los tentáculos le soltaron, sintiendo el calor reconfortante de su cuerpo cuando le envolvió en sus brazos.

Agotados, cayeron al suelo de rodillas. Dib apoyó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del alien, disfrutando de su peculiar aroma. La punta de su nariz hacia cosquillas al extraterrestre cuando esta rozaba la suave piel de su cuello.

Zim suspiró, sintiendo completo por primera vez en la vida. Retuvo una sonrisa, acariciando el cabello negro del humano y jugueteando con la curiosa antena en forma de guadaña que sobresalía por encima de su cabeza. Era curioso … por más que aplastaba ese mechón y lo picaba con el dedo, este siempre revotaba y volvía a su forma original …

Eso … era extraño … y ligeramente … _lindo_.

- "Eres un violador …" – replicó Dib, fingiendo enojo.

- "No Dib … soy un invasor." – sonrió – "Y acabo de invadir tu corazón … y tu cuerpo, claro."

Una escandalosa risa maligna y un grito de victoria se dejo oír por toda la galaxia … y el universo …

…mientras, en algún lugar de la galaxia, un cerdo volador huyó espantado ante el alarido … (?)

* * *

><p>No tengo ni idea de por qué escribí esto ... si hace un par de días le tenía un asco horrible a los tentáculos ... debe ser la influencia de esta imagen:<p>

h t t p : / / mientes. deviantart. com/art/Zim-s-tentacles-256187728

Para ver la imagen copien y peguen la dirección quitando los espacios. Tengo que ponerle espacios porque cuando escribes una dirección aqui se borra automáticamente -.-u


End file.
